Icestorm Island (location)
Icestorm Island is an expansion-exclusive location and the only location (without counting the sub-locations) in Icestorm Island expansion. This is where almost all the Icestorm quests happen and it's also home to two new characters, one of which is entirely new. Description Icestorm Island is an enormous, mountainous, frosty island that makes home to their home species, the Groncicle and the Speed Stinger. Due its weather conditions (and it's speculated to be located in the game universe's arctic (needs confirmation)), it's covered in snow, packed ice and the water is surrounded in packs of floes as well. The top of the island is covered in a pack of spiked, long mountainous formations. The first view that the player gets when entering Icestorm Island for the first few times is a peculiar cave that players can't enter yet until they receive the Thermal clothing from Frostbite-Free quest. Entering said cave allows players to enter and uncover the Ice Caves. Besides the cave, after completing Makeshift Shelter, an igloo will appear besides the entrance. On the upper floor above the cave entrance, there's a small corner filled with pine trees and a small, packed iced nest which is where the baby Groncicle stays for a while during the quests. If one is in said location and turns to the sea, a fishing spot surrounded in floes, full of Arctic Chars can be seen and it's the most used fishing spot for the quests. Besides said fishing spot there's a group of glaciers that the player will explore in Glacier View. To the cave's right, Aurora lights can be in the air however, it's only in That Sky is on Fire that the player will unlock the location and by flying towards it, the player will be teleported to Aurora Lights. Continue to the right and Mildew's house will be found. Mildew's house is an old, frosted house with a cabbage patch besides it and some pine trees around it. The house has a frozen roof which, if the player looks through the cracks, it's evident that the house doesn't have anything inside, therefore, you can see the sea inside it. Behind the roof, there's a small pack of Puffins. From Mildew's house, a large Viking statue can be seen that serves as a landmark and a large, layered packed ice and showy section is in front of it, with yet another fishing spot on the bottom left corner, also surrounded by floes. On the other side of the island, an abandoned house is hidden and camouflaged on the upper floor. Between said house and the viking fishing spot, there's a hidden dock with a foggy entrance, flying or swimming into said entrance will lead to the Ice Caves. At the same level of said dock, on he opposite side, there's a small platform with a fishing spot in it. On top of the island is a small lake surrounded in mountainous formations, containing the only freshwater fishing spot in the location as well as the cave where the Speed Stingers live (albeit quest-exclusive). While it's possible to climb there, it's advised to use a flying dragon as it's faster and easier than climbing all the way there. icestorm mount lake 3.png|Close-up of the lake icestorm mount lake 5.png|General view icestorm mount lake 4.png|The Speed Stinger Cave Fishing Spots There's in total of 4 fishing spots: *A saltwater spot, it's located close to the camp; *A saltwater spot, it's located nearby the Viking landscape; *A saltwater spot, it's located on the opposite side of the dock; *A freshwater spot, it's located on the mountain lake; icestorm fs 1.png icestorm fs 2.png icestorm fs 3.png In-Game details Ways of access *By clicking on "Icestorm Island" on the World Map *By the entrance in the Wilderness V212 map.png|World Map arctic_entrance.png|Entrance in the Wilderness Characters present in this location *Skulder *Mildew *Hiccup *Astrid *Snotlout Dragons that live on this location *Groncicle *Speed Stinger Category:Locations Category:Exclusive Locations